ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Feli
franchise.]] Feli is a female student of a magic school in a town bordering Primp Town, and is one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Biography Games only Known mainly for her strong affection toward Lemres, Feli wears dark clothes and seems to act Gothic. She commonly suggests that it is her 'fate' to be with Lemres, which Lemres kindly denies (In Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, Lemres says that she has "the power to change fate"). From logical deductions, fans have hypothesized that Lemres is around four years older than Feli. To support the evidence that Feli is significantly younger and aware of such, her wish in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary is that Lemres stops aging until she becomes old enough to hold a relationship with him. Her Birthday is November 13th, which may relate to her causing of bad luck on others. Feli herself is questionably mysterious. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2 she is found speaking strange, unrecognizable words. When she realizes someone is listening, she claims to have been performing magic that "you shall not witness". Assuming it was magic, fans have claimed it was a dark form of magic or that she was cursing someone. Other than her obsession with Lemres, she doesn't seem to take interest in anyone else. She dislikes Klug very strongly because he has a strong envy for Lemres. Although this should not conflict with her interests, it angers her that he thinks he could be anything like Lemres until Sig steps in to comfort him. Merchandising only Feli is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where he becomes Lemres' boss and henchman. He is best known for assisting Baldanders and Klug from having the best time of indicating special candy treats for him and her henchman. Also, he is Raffina's best friend and missional partner. Relationships Amitie He is really embarrassed to incorporate Amitie's lock reasons, although Amitie seems her like a coward woman. Baldanders Baldanders is Feli's dog. Although he is very loyal to Feli, Feli does not seem to share the same concerns for him. She was accidentally summoned by Feli during a ritual-gone-wrong. Baldanders dislikes Lemres, out of fear that he could hurt Feli. Ecolo Feli dislikes Ecolo who tried to possess Ringo's body, but failed. Making Ecolo another one of Feli's enemies in Feli's story in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. Klug Feli dislikes Klug very strongly because he has a strong admiration for Lemres. Although this should not conflict with her interests, it angers her that he thinks he could be anything like Lemres. Lemres Feli is known mainly for her strong affection toward Lemres. She commonly suggests that it is her 'fate' to be with Lemres, which Lemres kindly denies (In Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, Lemres says that she has "the power to change fate."). Ms. Accord Feli is known to like Ms. Accord who is also Lemres' friend who have known each other for some amount of time before the events of Puyo Puyo Fever 2. Ringo Ando Feli is jealous of Ringo when she thinks of Lemres as a "super suspicious guy". Sig Feli has a good friendship with Sig than she does of Klug who Sig cares for him to comfort him. Witch Witch is Feli's best friend. They make potions together in Puyo Puyo: Magical Story episode Witch It Up!. Appearance Feli is quite short compared to many of the other characters. Her hair is long and violet, styled into a "hime cut" and has light blue eyes. Her attire is that of gothic lolita, a fashion subculture that derives from Victorian-style dress. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Feli wears a black, bell-skirted dress with a white collar, bloomers, brown stockings and black loafers. She wears two magenta armbands with her dress, the left one having her school emblem pinned on. A red string ribbon is tied on the back of her head, likely a nod to the "red string of fate". She carries two dowsing rods which she uses for divination. In Puyo Puyo 7 her lolita dress is absent, wearing the Suzuran uniform in its place with a yellow tie and black skirt. The armbands, bloomers and shoes still remain. In her transformations, Feli's younger form bears a white dress with a brown teddy bear similar to Akuma, while she is a maid in her older form, similar to Risukuma, who is a butler in his older form. In Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, she wears a lolita dress again, now with a more complex design. The dress is black and white, her stockings are now white, and her shoes are now ribboned mary-janes. The red string ribbon, while still present, is now part of her headdress. She also has an alternate character known as White Feli, whom wears a pink and white dress with large angel wings. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Agents Category:Boss Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Twins Category:Students